Forsaken Solace
by SilverMoon75
Summary: Two months after Izaya was taken back by Crooked Teeth, Shizuo and his allies manage to track him down. But, when he wakes up, will he be the Izaya that Shizuo had come to love or the one who saw him as nothing but a monster?
1. Prologue

A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys! Life kinda got in the way and it took me a while to get back around to this, but it's finally here, the sequel to Broken Ace: Forsaken Solace! I'm just doing the prologue for now as a bit of teaser, but the first few chapters will be coming out over the next few weeks. Thank you for all your support, and I hope you're ready for some insanity.

Without further ado, here is the beginning of Forsaken Solace.

-SM75

* * *

Prologue

Broken… that was the one word that was running through his mind over and over again. It was whispered like a maddening mantra in the darkened recesses of his mind. ' _Broken, Broken, Broken, Broken...BrokenBrokenBrokenBROKEN.'_ he silently screamed it to himself as he stared at the mirror. Only he could see the shattered look in his eyes, the haunted look in them a mocking reminder of everything that had happened to him over the last year.

With a growl, he slammed his fist into the revealing glass, distorting his image. He breathed raggedly, struggling to deal with the weakness that plagued his body. A pale, bloodied hand slowly slid down the fractured mirror, leaving behind crimson trails. Tears slid down his face as he shook and slowly fell to his knees. ' _This… This is it... this… is how the infamous Izaya Orihara finally goes down, huh?'_ An empty noise escaped him, a cross between a laugh and a sob. ' _I'm finally done for. Well, I guess it's for the best. I can never be who I once was. About time for me to end it._

With that silent resolution, he picked up a broken shard of glass and pointed it at his throat. Tears started falling faster. "...It's funny… I always used to try and force people to do this… and now… it's my turn…" He closed his eyes and brought the shard closer to his throat, his last sight having been a mirror stained with his blood.


	2. Chapter 1: Recovery

A/N: I apologize for the long wait! Chapter 2 will be out soon, so you won't have to suffer a cliffhanger for TOO long... this time anyway. *evil laughter* Anywho, please enjoy this *small* peace offering as I flesh out the next *hopefully much longer* chapter!

-SM75

* * *

Chapter 1: Recovery 

Tension thrummed through their bodies as they waited, with baited breath, outside the abandoned factory. The moments that passed seemed to last hours, at least to the blonde man who was growing more impatient and terrified as time went on. 'Just what the hell is taking those kids so damn long? We're already in position! We need to charge in and take down these idiots before they do something else to Izaya, goddamnit!' Shizuo Heiwajima thought to himself.

Right as he was fixing to ignore the plan altogether and bust in, he heard the crackling of his earpiece come to life and Mikado's calm voice come across the airwaves. "Is everyone in position? Good. Now, according to one of Anri's children, there's several groups of guards scattered throughout the complex. Two groups with five people each are near the door. Kyohei, Erika, Walker, and Saburo, you guys will be taking care of them."

The leader of the four nodded and replied. "Right. Already in position." Beside him, Erika and Walker flashed each other matching slasher smiles, eager to have a chance to flaunt their more vicious sides. Saburo nodded at Kadota, prepared to charge in as soon as Mikado gave the all clear.

The Dollars leader continued his orders. "Masaomi, there's four more guys over by the window you're near. Pretty sure you don't need backup, right?"

The blond snorted. "Don't tell me you forgot who you were talking to, Mikado. I can handle as most of these assholes by myself, easily." Hearing the words made Mikado smile a bit.

"Right, my bad. The next group is heading down a long hall that leads to the back of building. There's a door to the left of it. That's where you'll enter to take them out, Celty." The dullahan nodded, shooting her reply via text.

"Got it." Ryugamine nodded. "Finally, Shizuo-san, you'll be following in behind Celty to search for Izaya. He seems be in the room that the group is heading back to."

Said male sighed in relief, nodding. "Right. Can we go now?"

The other remained silent for a moment, which only ramped up the Heiwajima's irritation, before saying: "NOW!"

In a heartbeat, the various groups jumped into action. Saburo switched his van into drive and slammed his foot on the gas, causing his vehicle to easily bust open the wooden doors. Two gang members were hit by the front of the car, one flying across the room while the other was thrown over the top. Erika and Walker slammed open their door, jumping out on one side as Kadota hopped out of the passenger seat.

A can of spray was quickly shaken up before a lighter was flicked on it front of it. The unlucky bastards near Yumazaki were then treated to third degree burns via the improvised flame thrower the blond used. Besides him, his best friend activated her soldering gun, viciously attacking anyone who came in range with somewhat sadistic glee. Kadota was a flurry of hands and feet, tossing, punching, and kicking every enemy in reach.

At the same time, Masaomi burst through his own door. With cool, precise hits, he dispatched his opponents with ease. Even if he didn't get along with Izaya in the least, hearing what had happened to the informant was enough for him to happily destroy such vicious, disturbing people. He slammed his fist into one guy's throat before roundhouse kicking another.

'Bastards. People like you are part of what's fucked up about this city. Sure, Izaya an asshole who's done all kinds of horrible, sick things… but he didn't deserve what you did to him. He may be inhuman, but you guys are fucking animals.' The blond thought to himself as he continued to pummel the group and any reinforcements that tried to jump in.

In the hall across from Kida, Celty revved her motorcycle and sped toward the door, her disguised horse not having much trouble with breaking it down. As it fell, a goon was caught underneath it, only to then be run over as she drove over him. The next had a wheel slammed into his face before being thrown against the wall.

Shizuo rushed in behind her, bowling over any idiot who dared get in his way. He ran down the hall and reached the door at the end. He kicked it open. "Izaya!" he called, looking around for the brunet. His face darkened as he observed the filthy state of the room: ripped clothes were strewn about and intermingled with bloodied rags; rotting food lie there with flies and other insects flying about wantingly around it; the smell of waste, depression, and stale sweat hung in the air.

The Heiwajima was disgusted by what he saw. 'Those bastards left Izaya in this mess for God knows how long… This is some of the sickest shit I've seen in a long fucking time. Those shits better hope I can find him or so help me, I'll snap each and every one of them like goddamned twigs!' He ranted internally, fury consuming him at the thought of what they'd put his charge through.

He heard a thud from the bathroom, causing his head to snap in that direction. "What the hell?" He pauses before tentatively saying, "Izaya?" At the thought that it might just be the noiret, he quickly strode over to the door and whipped it open.

Eyes widened as he caught sight of the mirror before they landed on the still figure on the ground. He froze, standing there in absolute horror. "...No… this can't…." he murmured, unable to think straight. He falls to his knees, pulling Izaya close and cradling him to his chest.

When he looks down at the pale, lifeless skin of the person he'd searched so hard for over the last couple of months, he grits his teeth before letting out a howl of anguish.


	3. Chapter 2: Return

Chapter 2: Return 

A/N: Hey guys! Finally, Chapter 2 is out. Thank you for all your patience. Chapter 3 is in the works! Until then, please enjoy!

-SM75 

Once again, the sound of a steady beating monitor echoed through Shizuo's head. The regular beeps both irritated and reassured him, reminding him that he'd made it in time while taunting him about his failure. Brooding eyes landed on the crisp, white hospital sheets under which Izaya's form was huddled. He was alive, but not without damage. The state of his body had lead to the brunet to remain unconscious for days, the brain trying to recuperate and allow the rest of its owner to heal.

Shizuo couldn't bring himself to fully enjoy the fact that he'd saved Izaya. All he could focus on was how he'd screwed up. For two months, he had wildly searched for his charge. He looked high and low, near and far, night after night to try and retrieve him. Despite his best efforts, he hadn't been able to prevent the brunet's trauma. He may have saved him from death, but at what cost? He'd known rather well how bad off the Orihara had been following his first abduction: barely being able to handle touch, eyes constantly flitting about in fear, nightmares plaguing every moment of sleep, memory hiding itself beneath layers of unconsciousness to allow the man to keep from breaking down, tears sliding down his face as he slept, and breakdowns when the memories occasionally broke through the surface, sending him spiralling out of control.

But, now that he'd been put through another round, how would he be now? Would he completely lose his sanity? Would his mind hide itself again, destroying Izaya's sense of self once more? What if he now couldn't stomach even Shizuo's touch, squirming away and screaming if their skin so much as brushed against one another? These thoughts and questions whirled around in the blond's mind, taking over and pushing out everything else until guilt ate at his soul.

His salvation came in the form of a gentle, yet firm knock on the door. He snapped out of his thoughts, looking about to regain his bearings before he gave permission for the person to enter. He felt himself relax a bit at the sight of Dr. Ayasegawa, the vision of her slim form somewhat of a balm to his suffering.

The woman turned to the man with a small smile. "Hello Heiwajima-san. How are you doing?" Her steel-colored eyes carefully looked him over, taking in the signs of insomnia, stress, and anxiety that left marks on his downtrodden face.

A shrug was her answer before brown eyes returned to the still figure on the bed. Voice a bit raspy from lack of use and water, he asked quietly, "How is he? Is… Is he going to recover?"

The sound of a wearisome sigh exited her lips. "Come in my office. We'll talk there." She opened the door and let out the silent man, following behind him with her measured steps. Once the transition had been made, she sat behind her desk. Her body instinctively leaned back as if she didn't have the energy to support her own weight. Shizuo tensed in response, taking her demeanor as a sign of bad news.

Another sigh slipped from her mouth. "Heiwajima-san… I don't know what to tell you. Physically, we have treated everything we can: the burn marks, the scars, the dehydration, the internal and external bleeding, and broken ribs. Luckily his arm wasn't damaged again, so that didn't need to be re-casted. But… despite all of that, he still hasn't woken up. At this rate, I'm considering the idea that the reason for his unconscious state has more to do with psychological trauma than physical. Not that I'm completely surprised. That was already a concern the first time he came here. I have a feeling that the re-exposure to his tormentors has caused more damage than can be fixed anytime soon."

"But… he'll wake up eventually, won't he?" the 24-year-old asked, an edge of apprehension in his voice. The young woman slowly nodded.

"Eventually yes. Maybe even soon. However, there's no telling what his mind has done in order to protect itself, Heiwajima-san. The first time, he disassociated to the point of losing his core personality and developing a new one. He repressed memories of the event, which only appeared when asleep or if he was triggered. This time… his mind may even delete anything related to what happened… including memories of you." She paused before adding on. "The prognosis isn't something I can definitively, or even uncertainly, give you. Only time can tell us what will happen. Until then… you must start taking care of yourself. You won't be of any use to Orihara-san if you run yourself ragged with worry. Why don't you go grab something to eat and then get some rest?"

Shizuo wanted to respond negatively, but he knew she was right. A sigh of his own was released into the air before he nodded. "Alright Doc, I'll listen. But I'm not leaving the hospital. I'll grab something in the cafeteria, then rest in Izaya's room."

A small laugh echoed into the room, Hitomi's eyes alight with some amusement. "I already figured that would be your answer. I'll have a blanket and pillow sent there so you can have some level of comfort for your rest. Enjoy your meal." she replied.

The enforcer nodded and gave her a small thanks, leaving afterwards to make his way to the cafeteria. 

~

 _Flashback_

 _His body thrummed with tension as he made his way to the small of apartment. He was at his wits end, having searched for the brunet for weeks without turning up a thing. He'd threatened, stalked, and beaten person after person on his quest to find out where the men who'd taken Izaya were, to no avail. As such, he found himself making his way up the rickety steps of the place where one Mikado Ryugamine resided._

 _Honestly, Shizuo had been doing his best to avoid having to come to the Dollars leader for help. It wasn't that he didn't trust the teen, but… he didn't want to have to reveal Izaya's plight to anyone, to avoid humiliating or upsetting the man once he DID find him. Unfortunately, as the circumstances stood, he had no other choice. If this is what he had to do in order to get the traumatized man back, so be it._

 _Moments later, his hand hammered against the door, too impatient to try ringing the doorbell. Following a pause and a quiet "Coming!", the door swung open to reveal Anri Sonohara. He stared down at the young woman, who met his gaze calmly._

" _Shizuo-san. May I help you?" she asked softly. The man grunted._

" _I need to talk to Mikado. Is he here?" She affirmed his question with a nod before inviting him in. She walked over and sat beside her boyfriend, watching the pair a tad curiously. The older man shut the door behind him, slipping off his shoes and joining the couple. "Mikado, I… need your help."_

 _Said man turned, expression knowing. "Is this about Izaya-san?" His guest tsked, giving him his answer. He went on, explaining, "I heard on forums that he seemed to have disappeared a few months ago, then that he was in the hospital. They said you were taking care of him, which… honestly surprised me a bit. You two are like cats and dogs."_

" _Are you done? If you know all that, then I figure you know he was taken again." Once the man nodded, he gritted his teeth. "Do you know who did it? Because I swear to God, if you do and haven't done anything about it, I'll beat the living hell out of you!"_

 _Anri stood in front of Mikado, posed to draw Saika if needed. Her tone remained placid, though her expression grew more serious. "Shizuo-san, I understand that you're upset… but if you lay a hand on Mikado-kun, I won't hesitate in cutting you down." She stopped when she felt a touch at her elbow, looking over her shoulder to see her partner shake his head. She pulled back a tad reluctantly, though she kept her eyes on Shizuo in case he did attempt attacking the other._

 _Ryugamine raised his hands in surrender. "Unfortunately not. You're the only one who's gotten a look at them besides Izaya-san. I've been attempting to do reconnaissance, but thus far, I haven't found anything. I had actually drafted a few people to try and help me with this, to see if we could find some intel before I reached out to you." he reported._

 _Before Shizuo could reply, a chime sounded from his host's phone. Mikado quickly flipped it open and gazed at the message, replying back with the same speed. "It seems Masaomi may have found a lead. He said he's on his way to tell us in person." He looked up at Shizuo. "While we wait, would you like something to eat or drink, Shizuo-san?"_

 _The blond shook his head as he pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He slipped one into his mouth, gripping it with his teeth, and asked, "Mind opening a window?"_

 _Masaomi walked in and casually greeted the others, though his dark eyes contrasted his demeanor. "Sup Mikado, Anri, Shizuo? Get a bit of info for ya."_

 _His best friend nodded and smiled in return as Anri greeted him softly. Shizuo, on the other hand, crushed his cigarette when he looked at the blond teen. "What'd you find out? Get straight to the point. I don't want Izaya in those bastards' hands longer than we can help it."_

 _Kida's face contorted into an expression of somber disturbance. "They call themselves the Karasu gang. They're based out of Shinjuku. They have a history of using… some rather fucked up means to get what they want, though they specialize in torture and revenge. All of them have pretty lengthy records… the shit they do is something they've been doing for a long time, way before they had issues with Izaya."_

 _Shizuo clenched his fists, anger coursing through him. "Fucking bastards! Tell me you know where they are. I'll kill every single one of them." He growled. The adolescent sighed._

" _Sorry to disappoint you, but I don't. I sent some guys to check out their hideout and some other places they're known to… reuse, but nothing. Much as I hate to say it, these assholes are good. We're going to have to dig deeper if we want to figure out where they're keeping Izaya." he answered, watching Shizuo's reaction with a wary glint in his eyes._

 _As the Heiwajima's anger rose, he was kept from retorting by the sound of the bell ringing. Mikado quickly got to his feet, making it to the door in a few strides. "That'll be my other informants." he told the others. He then swung the door open._

 _The bodyguard exploded into a tirade. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING HERE?! THERE'S NO GODDAMNED WAY THEY'RE HELPING WITH THIS! THEY'RE PART OF THE FUCKING REASON IZAYA'S FUCKED UP IN THE FIRST PLACE!"_

 _Shinra cowered behind Celty, expression pained and frightened. "Sh-Sh-Shizuo, we-"_

" _I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" he bellowed, picking up the nearest blunt object, which happened to be Mikado's bed. His momentum was then stopped by tendrils of darkness wrapping around his body and immobilizing him. His eyes blazed as he turned his attention to Celty._

 _The dullahan didn't react, holding him in place with a hand before quickly typing. She held the screen to his face, locking his head in place and covering his mouth to force him to read what she'd written. "Please, we're trying to atone for what we've done. We want to help find Izaya as bad as you do."_

 _At the glare he shot in response, she added more on. "I know you hate us for what happened. I get that. But, we're going to help."_

 _Mikado then stepped up, facing Shizuo with a calm expression. "Shizuo-san, I know it's a lot to ask, but you really don't have many other options. They can help us find out more information, what with Shinra-san's connections and Celty's courier job and shadow abilities. If you want to find Izaya-san, you have to work with them. Otherwise, who knows how long it'll take to find him. Now, will you please put my bed back down and keep your temper in check? For Izaya-san?"_

 _Brown eyes stared at the trio murderously, yet he assented with a slow nod. The spirit released him and he replaced the bed where it had been, gentle enough that he didn't break it. The room let out a collective sigh of relief. Shizuo ignored that in favor of spitting out._

" _You can help… but I will NEVER forgive you for what you did. You can't atone for this. It follow you to your fucking graves." With that, he leaned against the wall furthest away from them and lit another cigarette. He took a drag and breathed out. "... So what's the plan?"_

 _Flashback End  
_

Shizuo found himself waking up several hours later, blinking languidly as he took in his surroundings. He felt the bed shift beneath him, eyes moving up to the source. A chill went through him when he saw a familiar smirk and red eyes that danced with malicious amusement. The sound of a low chuckle met his ears.

"My, seems like there's a monster sitting by my bed."


	4. Chapter 3: Cold

A/N: Hey guys! Oh look, it's finally an update! Whooo! XD Anyway, I'm super sorry you had to wait so long. I tried to make it a little longer in response. Please enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: Cold

Shizuo stared in shock at the brunet's words. It took him a long moment to process what he'd said and its implications. ' _Izaya… he's… back to normal?'_ he thought to himself, unsure of how to react to the situation.

Izaya, on the other hand, reveled in the disturbed expression on the blond's face. Tauntingly, he adds on, "What? Don't tell me you've regressed enough that you've forgotten how to speak? My, you just become more beastly by the day, don't you? It's a wonder how anyone can stay around you, let alone allow you in a sensitive place like a hospital!"

The Heiwajima's jaw tightened a bit, instincts causing his temper to flare up at the other's merciless teasing. However, unlike any other time, he couldn't bring himself to respond in kind. Nor could he react with violence. He'd gotten too used to trying to protect Izaya, to the point that years of anger were repressed. Instead, he takes a breath. "...How are you feeling?"  
The question gave Orihara pause. ' _Since when has Shizuo of all people cared about my well-being? Is this some attempt to trick me? ...No, he's far too stupid for that. Perhaps it's his way of mimicking human emotions? That's a far more likely idea… but why with me? We can't stand each other.'_ he mused. After another moment, a thought occurred. A smirk tilted his lips once more.

"How odd of you, Shizu-chan, to care about my well-being. Though, I suppose that's what happens when you spend enough time around a person, taking care of them. In that case, I guess I'll give you an answer. Minus a massive headache, aching ribs, and some cuts, I'm feeling just chipper." Izaya replied, fake pep in his tone.

Shizuo nodded. "That's… That's good." he replied lamely. An awkward, on his side at least, silence descended between them. The room's occupant smiled blankly, taking notice of the other's discomfort and enjoying not doing a thing to alleviate it.

The enforcer was saved by the entry of Dr. Ayasegawa. She blinked in surprise when she noticed her patient had awoken. "Orihara-san. I'm glad to see you've finally woken up." she stated, smiling softly. Gray orbs glanced at the Heiwajima curiously, Hitomi wondering why he had not alerted her or nurse to the change in his charge's status.

Maroon eyes met gentle gray, humming softly. "I remember you. You were the doctor from before, weren't you? Back when I had lost my memory…" he stated as he examined her. Her brows furrowed a bit at his words, though she answered his question with a nod.

"Dr. Hitomi Ayasegawa. Am I to understand that you have remembered your true self, Orihara-san?" she inquired softly. Before Izaya could respond, the third member of the room responded for him.

"He has. Acted the same as before the second his eyes opened." he said, body clearly tensed. The bed's occupant chuckled.

"You seem rather disappointed by that, Shizu-chan. What, are you upset you don't have a little pet anymore?" he mocked, a vindictive smile curling his lips. All he received in response was silence.

The woman in the room frowned as she watched the two interact, noting the tension and animosity in the air between the males. For the time being, she shook off the feeling before moving closer to her patient. "Alright. Well, now that you've woken up, I'm going to check your vitals and injuries. It shouldn't take too long." she told the man. She then turned to Shizuo. "Heiwajima-san, why don't you and grab a coffee or something? You look like you need it." she told, clear concern in her voice.

The blond met her eyes momentarily. "Fine." he retorted shortly. He stood and strode towards the door, opening and shutting it behind him. He slowly made his way down the hall, lost in thought.

' _Izaya… he's acting like his normal fleabag self… It seems he really got his memories back.'_ he said silently. He was surprised by the disappointment that hit him as he admitted that to himself. ' _Why the hell does that upset me? I mean… yeah, I could never stand him when he acted like this. He's a selfish, manipulative bastard… but this feeling… it's not rage or disgust… it's… it's like that time with her when I was a kid. I'm… disappointed? Ashamed? Horrified? Regardless, I'm not happy about this. Maybe it's because he's not innocent anymore… he's back to being the corrupted son of a bitch he always was. Question is… why am I not pissed about that?'_ he questioned internally, feeling rather confused and annoyed by the conflicted emotions.

In his frustration, he stopped and banged his hand against a wall, cracking it. He groaned and ran a hand furiously through his hair. "Damn it. I don't want to think about this shit right now. It's all just a confusing mess. I need a fucking smoke." he muttered to himself before turning down a hall to get to an exit.

In the meantime, Izaya sat still as he was looked over by his doctor. He watched her with mild interest in his eyes. ' _I wonder what kind of person she is? She seems calm and collected on the surface, but is that all there is to her? Doubtful. After all, humans are always full of surprises.'_ he thought, amusement filling him.

"So Hitomi, what made you want to become a doctor?"

The brunette hummed. "I wanted to help people. It's been a dream of mine since childhood." she answered promptly as she checked his monitor.

"Ah, so you're one of those people who needs to feel useful to others. I wonder why that is. Social contact? Pride? To make up for a lack of love in your childhood?" he contemplated.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just enjoy making a difference. It's not for any particular reason besides the desire to. My childhood was average and pride is something I have no interest in. As for social contact, I'd think that people who are sick and injured aren't the typical companions for that sort of thing." she replied as she switched out his IV bag.

Her words made him laugh. "A desire to make a difference? My, you're a naive one, aren't you? You sound more like an idealistic child than an experienced adult." he sneered, figuring his words would rile her up.

A perfectly shaped eyebrow rose. "Is that what you think? Well, I suppose you're entitled to your opinion, even if it is rather off-base. Now follow the light with your eyes." she ordered, holding up a penlight to give him a neurological exam.

A chuckle escaped the man in front of her, though he followed her directions. ' _How funny. She's completely unfazed by any teasing. Most people would be up in arms at such personal mockery. She could be fun to play with.'_ he thought to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the other's words.

"Orihara-san, it seems you are doing rather well despite your injuries. They're already well on the mend. However, I do think it'd be a mistake to send you home by yourself. Not only are you far from being in perfect health, from what Heiwajima-san told me, the man who kidnapped you is still at large." she told him. She noted the almost inscrutable wince at the mention of what had happened to him.

The brunet played it off and smiled, though the motion was devoid of any true joy. "I'll be fine. I don't need someone to take care of me. I've been doing well enough on my own." he replied. He frowned a bit when the physician shook her head.

"You weren't this injured before. Between the first attack and now, your body has sustained grievous damage, Orihara-san. This isn't something that's up for debate." She informed him. The doctor paused in her words as the door reopened to reveal Shizuo.

"You will be residing with Heiwajima-san again until such a time where I'm satisfied that you can resume taking care of yourself. I don't really care if you two have your issues to work out, so long as he's there to look after you. On top of that, I have made an arrangement with the police to monitor Heiwajima-san's residence. Given that your abductor is still out there and already recaptured you once, it's best you have some backup in case he tries something else. Is that clear?" she questioned, tone soft but firm, showing that she meant business.

A tsk escaped the noiret. "Oh, and just what idiot was it that let me get captured again in the first place? You really think it's a good idea to have me go with him?" he inquired, pointing accusingly at the blond.

The accusation hit the Heiwajima hard. The feelings of guilt and self-hatred that had been tormenting him for the last two months rushed to the surface, revealing themselves through the widening of his eyes and tenseness around his mouth. His head dropped while his hands clenched into fists.

' _He's right… I was the one who fucked up. I pushed Izaya away and he ended up getting taken again. I was the last person who should be taking care of him. I couldn't even track him down on my own. Why should someone as weak as me be taking care of him?'_ he thought as despair continues to roll over him.

Hitomi narrowed her eyes a bit before she spoke, tone stern. "Orihara-san. While I can appreciate your… apprehension, you will be going him with Heiwajima-san. I already explained that it wasn't up for discussion. Or do you have someone else who would be willing to take care of you?"

Her sharp words gave the brunet pause. She was right in her deduction. Izaya knew very well that there wasn't a person in the world who would be willing to accept and put up with him. That was how things were… how he lived his life. No one was close to him… no one except… The brunet gritted his teeth as the image of a certain doctor appeared in his head.

The informant shook his head before regaining his composure. He sighed. "Well, I can already tell I won't be able to talk you out of this… so I suppose I'll just have to accept your orders, for now anyway." he acquiesced.

His doctor nodded. "Good. Heiwajima-san." she said, turning to the blond. She placed a kind hand on his shoulder. Her lips curled into a frown as she felt him trembling. "Heiwajima-san, I have full confidence in you. What happened wasn't your fault, which I'm sure Orihara-san realizes, or will once he's come to terms with things. However, I'm making sure that you two are protected. I've arranged to have officers checking your home and to keep an eye out for Orihara-san's attacker. They'll be doing their best to catch him, so I want you to focus on taking care of yourself and helping out Orihara-san, alright? Do you think you can do that?"  
Scared brown orbs met tranquil slate. He could see her sincerity and confidence in that firm gaze. He opened his mouth, words coming out in a low murmur. "Are you sure? Do you really think I'm the best choice for this?"

The doctor nodded, a comforting smile being directed at the enforcer. "I do. You're the one who's been taking care of him. It'll take time, but I'm sure you can help him." she reassured him, gently squeezing his shoulder.

The man took a deep breath and exhaled loudly before giving in. "Alright. I'll do my best." he replied. The physician released him before going to the door.

"Orihara-san, we're going to keep you for a few more days. I don't want you heading off until I know for sure that you'll be alright. I'll come and check on you both later." she told the pair before exiting the room.

Silence dominated in her absence, each of them lost in their own thoughts. They both were attempting to come to terms with the arrangement. Red eyes slowly rose to meet chocolate, piercing them. The words left the serpentine mouth, cold and hard.

"The doctor may be convinced you're trustworthy, but I'm not. You're the reason I'm in this bed for the second time in about as many months. I don't plan on forgiving you, no matter what Mother Teresa may think. I always thought you were a monster and now, you've proven it."


End file.
